


Ритуалы

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Когда нефилимы заключают брак, Безмолвный брат наносит им руну брачного союза. Когда они решают развестись, руну разрезает Железная сестра.Беты:Kyokka Suigetsu, Mazoji siksnosparneПубликация на других ресурсах: Разрешено только в виде ссылкиПримечания автора: Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017





	Ритуалы

Город Костей опутывал её могильным холодом, и Мариз ощущала себя так, словно шла на плаху. В шелесте шагов Железной сестры Аваронии, в сердито-решительной поступи Алека и сдержанной — Роберта цокот её каблуков звучал обречённо, хотя решение о разводе принадлежало ей, и Мариз ни о чём не сожалела.

В круглом зале с куполом, куда их троих привела сестра Аварония, шаги отдавались ещё громче. Стучали в голове как последние удары сердца. Идя по ступенькам к небольшому алтарю, где на большом куске ведьминого огня уже лежал специально заготовленный кинжал, Мариз казалась самой себе французской королевой, поднимающейся на эшафот. Роберт малодушно отстал, позволив ей подняться первой; если подумать, в их жизни всегда было так: он уступал и сдавался, передавая ей инициативу или принимая её выбор. Вот и о том, чтобы наконец официально разойтись — несколько месяцев они не то что не жили вместе, даже не виделись, — Роберт не рискнул заговорить первым. Дождался, пока ей осточертеют укоризненные шепотки за спиной. Мариз сама не понимала, почему так долго тянула с разводом, ведь всё сломалось между ними уже очень давно, даже до Изабель и Макса. Дети могли, но не склеили их неправильный брак.

— Мариз Лайтвуд, — голос сестры Аваронии внезапно заставил Мариз похолодеть. Как будто она вернулась во времена Круга, когда в Городе Костей её и Роберта допрашивали на Мече душ, а всё, о чём Мариз могла думать — позволят ли ей обнять Алека напоследок перед тем, как лишить рун и изгнать. Пожалеют ли его… От воспоминаний леденящий холод как будто лизнул её по затылку. — Является ли твоё желание расторгнуть ваш брак свободным и естественным?

Она задержала дыхание перед тем, как твёрдо произнести: «Да». Удовлетворившись ответом, Железная сестра обратилась к Роберту, и Мариз ждала сомнения в его голосе, нерешительного взгляда, чего-то, что показало бы: он растерян и всё ещё колеблется. Однако Роберт, спокойно посмотрев на неё, уверенно ответил согласием.

Молчавший до сих пор Алек издал шумный вздох, отозвавшийся в груди Мариз вязкой, тянущей болью. Запоздало пришло понимание, что, спасая ту же Изабель от тяжкой участи свидетельствовать при разводе, она совсем не пожалела Алека. Настолько привычным казалось вдолбленное Робертом понимание, что их дети — сумеречные охотники и должны сносить любые невзгоды. Должны, да, но не те, причиной которых послужили их родители.

— Александр Лайтвуд, согласен ли ты засвидетельствовать расторжение брака своих отца и матери?

Неожиданно Алек посмотрел на Роберта — мрачно и совершенно беспощадно, так что его насупленные брови сошлись в единую линию. Наверное, если бы не присутствие Мариз и сестры Аваронии, он бы ударил отца — за то, что Роберт изменил, за то, что довёл их семью до такого финала. Захотелось прикрыть глаза и притвориться, что чего она не видит — того нет, что Алек не пылает сейчас несправедливой, яростной злостью. Ненавидеть нужно её: именно она настояла на разводе, она много лет назад увлекла Роберта в Круг и развалила их семью — но Алек ненавидел Роберта.

— Да, — не своим голосом сказал он, и Мариз внезапно поймала себя на мысли, что ей стало страшно. Суровость в его голосе означала, что, приди к нему однажды Роберт за помощью, — Алек и не подумает помочь. — Давайте уже покончим со всем этим безумием.

Дерзость Алека, похоже, неприятно поразила сестру Аваронию, но она промолчала, а Мариз одёргивать сына за неподобающий тон даже не подумала. Она тоже хотела, чтобы это унизительное действо поскорее закончилось.

— Да будет так.

По всему следовало, что Роберт должен уступить ей снова, но, когда Железная сестра взяла в руку кинжал, Роберт, неожиданно сбросив пиджак, шагнул вперёд, на ходу закатывая рукав рубашки. От его поспешной храбрости Мариз лишь понимающе усмехнулась: не перед ней Роберт выступал, перед сыном, как будто не понимая, что этим делал только хуже. Не мигая, Алек с болезненной жадностью смотрел, как сестра Аварония коснулась острием клинка его предплечья, чуть повыше уже почти выцветшего знака брачного союза. Алая кровь полилась, моментально закрыв собой всю руну, но всё же видно было, как раскрывается под лезвием плоть, разделяется отслуживший своё символ, и Роберт, сжимая зубы, судорожно втягивал в себя воздух, преодолевая боль. Не выдержав в конце концов, Мариз отвела взгляд в сторону. Видеть его муку оказалось… неожиданно тяжело, и так же тяжело было смотреть на Алека, неподвижного, тёмного, едва терпевшего всё происходящее. Мариз не знала, был ли Алек в курсе этой процедуры или для него откровением стало то, что разорвать брак двух сумеречных охотников можно лишь уничтожив соответствующую руну. Хотя что сама руна, что её уничтожение — это всего лишь ритуал, успокоение для души, дающее надежду сначала на крепкий и долгий союз, а затем — на полноценное освобождение. Нефилимы всегда много внимания уделяли ритуалам, не со всеми Мариз была согласна, но этот… этого она ждала. Жаждала.

Когда пришёл её черед, она обнажила руку до локтя и гордо, даже чересчур заносчиво для себя улыбнулась. Пусть Роберт, отошедший в сторону, чтобы начертить себе Иратце, её и не увидел, она всё равно не могла встретить эту муку — физическую и душевную — как-то иначе. Мариз настояла на разводе, да, но это совсем не означало, что ей не было больно от окончательного уже разрыва. Напротив, обливавшееся кровью, стучавшее как будто бы через раз в предчувствии конца сердце стенало даже больше, чем её плоть, которую резали живьём. На глазах невольно выступили слёзы, когда последний завиток руны оказался рассечён, боль подчинила себе всё тело, парализовала лёгкие, и, кажется, сделать вдох Мариз смогла, лишь когда сестра Аварония отняла кинжал от её руки, оставив заживать разрез. Только отдышавшись, Мариз поняла, что Алек всё это время стоял, отвернувшись, плечи у него подрагивали. Он так и не нашёл в себе силы смотреть на её боль и унижение.

— Твоя просьба удовлетворена, Мариз. Отныне вы больше не связаны узами брака.

— Теперь довольна? — отряхнув пиджак и одевшись, полупрезрительно спросил Роберт и, бросив Железной сестре короткое «Благодарю», повернулся к Алеку, протянул руку для прощального рукопожатия и медленно-медленно, словно от неосторожного движения мог умереть на месте, опустил её под его полным ненависти взглядом. — Алек, ты ведь должен понимать, что это было не моё решение. Мариз? — на мгновение он глянул на неё, призывая, видимо, вразумить сына, но она отвернулась. — Ясно. До встречи, Алек.

Быстро спустившись с алтаря, он скрылся в коридоре. Мариз, придерживая покалеченную руку, с трудом подавила тяжёлый, болезненный вздох, не желая ещё больше подзуживать Алека, он и без того из последних сил сохранял благоразумие. А что Роберт сбежал, забыв даже попрощаться с ней, так Ангел ему судья.

— Твои мысли непозволительны, Александр.

— А его поведение, значит, позволительно? — огрызнулся тот, и Мариз, подстёгнутая страхом из-за его взвинченного состояния, подошла, осторожно взяла его за руку, призывая не бунтовать больше. — Не нужно. Я в порядке.

— Город Костей прощается с вами. Я провожу.

Гордо выпрямившись, она улыбнулась Аваронии, но вышло жалко. Показная улыбка не могла скрыть пустоту в её душе и сердце, растерянность и одиночество, которому уже ничего нельзя было противопоставить. Однако Железную сестру это как будто не волновало: Аварония убрала кинжал в нишу в алтаре — ведьмин огонь вспыхнул при этом особенно ярко — и склонила голову перед Алеком и Мариз, указывая им на выход. Зато отреагировал Алек: отрывистым движением он вытащил своё стило и с тем же ненавидяще-вымученным лицом, всё ещё похожий на сжатую пружину спускового механизма, в мгновение ока вывел на её руке Иратце.

На его пальце, нагло и уверенно, поблёскивало серебряное кольцо, которого Мариз раньше не помнила, и осознавание в один момент накрыло её вуалью ещё большей боли, чем та, которую принесли развод и разрезанная руна. До отпуска — путешествия с Бейном — кольца у Алека не было, стало быть, они обручились недавно, на днях. Мариз же ничего не сказали, а сама она не заметила, напротив, вместо поздравлений заставила Алека смотреть, как окончательно разваливается её собственная семья.

Мариз признавала себя не лучшей в мире женой, но понять, что она была ещё и плохой матерью…

— Алек, мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось видеть это, — она накрыла его ладонь здоровой рукой, тревожно заглянула в глаза. Сын избегал встречаться с ней взглядом, но Мариз и так знала, что ничего, кроме холодного бешенства и неприятия, не увидит. Видит Ангел, она не хотела этого! И сделать больше ничего не могла. — Прости, что не сказала этого сразу, но я поздравляю тебя. — Тот поднял на неё недоверчивый взгляд. — Я рада за вас с Магнусом.

Ангел, дай хоть Алеку шанс на счастливый союз, пусть хоть с тем же Бейном, главное — надолго.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, но так просто и спокойно, что Мариз поняла: её слова не приняли всерьёз.

Был ли Алек выбит из колеи сегодняшним горестным для их семьи событием, или он в принципе уже не верил в то, что она могла искренне поддержать их?

— Счастье, что у вас хотя бы не руна брачного союза…

Едва начав, Мариз осеклась. И что она этим хотела сказать? Подчеркнуть лишний раз, что сын выбрал себе в спутники жизни самую неподходящую пару — нежить? Намекнуть, что, если они расстанутся, Алеку не придётся проходить через это унизительное действо?

— Не думаю, что она понадобилась бы нам, даже будь Магнус нефилимом, — холодно ответил Алек, когда Мариз уже собиралась извиниться. — Знак без чувства ничего не стоит, а если любишь, не всё ли равно, чем быть связанным — руной, кольцом или вообще никак?

Мариз открыла было рот, но ответных слов так и не подобрала. От его мудрости не по возрасту ей сделалось одновременно и радостно, и смертельно тоскливо.

— Это не мои слова, а Магнуса. У нас вообще всё вышло спонтанно, даже праздника не было.

Она с надеждой улыбнулась:

— Вы могли бы устроить его в Институте.

— Не думаю. Не думаю, что нам вообще нужен праздник.

— Но Алек…

— Я люблю Магнуса, Магнус любит меня, и этого достаточно безо всяких там церемоний.

Досадуя, она внимательно вгляделась в его лицо, пытаясь понять, решил ли он так заранее или виной этому стало её расставание с Робертом, но Алек смотрел по-взрослому непроницаемо, оберегая и своё решение, и своё чувство, и Мариз сдалась. Он нашёл своё счастье с самым неподходящим человеком, в то время как её идеальная, созданная по всем канонам и заветам нефилимов, семья — распалась. Нашёл, потому что любил. Что ему какие-то там ритуалы…


End file.
